Forgiveness
by lynznliv24
Summary: He was prepared for the now familiar aching pain that accompanied his waking hours; what he didn't expect however, was the startlingly soft skin that his arm brushed against...with his heart pounding he looked at the sleeping form beside him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

Note: This is my first story, I usually have to write essays and such…so I think my grammar is pretty sound, I hope you enjoy.

Forgiveness

Elliot felt himself waking up, and he was not pleased. A terrible pain was pulsing its way through his head, and as he turned onto his side he felt an even more unpleasant ache coming from his side. "What the hell happened to me?" he thought, stretching his heavily muscled arms as far as his advancing age, and emerging infirmities would allow. He was prepared for the now familiar aching pain that accompanied his waking hours; it coursed through his body after, years of handling suspects in a less than gentle manner. What he didn't expect however, was the startlingly soft skin that his arm brushed, his eyes shot open, and with his heart pounding beyond the confines of his chest, he looked over at the sleeping form beside him.

His eyes examined her form in pieces, not seeing the whole… glossy, brown locks strewn haphazardly across the pillow, her arms buried underneath it, then the breathtaking expanse of skin that was her back, unbearably smooth and inviting, a subtle dip eventually giving rise to what he was certain was a nearly perfect ass, unfortunately covered by his sheet. " Oh God" he thought, " My sheets", he looked around cautiously, nearly expecting to see Kathy standing at the edge of the bed with a kitchen knife, or even better, his gun.

He scrubbed his hands furiously over his face looking over at his partner, deciding whether it would be too perilous to wake her up , or let her come to the same realizations as him, in her own time. "What did we do?" he whispered desperately into his palms, which were now cupping his face.

Elliot's ears strained for the sounds of the usual cacophony which accompanies a house of so many. He was met with a puzzling silence, until he began to remember. The twins were gone now with Eli visiting cousins for the weekend… if it even still was the weekend. Driven by panic more than anything, Elliot moved hastily to get out of bed when Olivia began to stir.

He froze, a look of alarm etched onto his face, one leg on the floor, the other awkwardly perched on the bed. He'd planned to spare her the indignities of discovering him naked, in his bed watching her lying naked, in his bed. But before reason could will out, she'd turned over onto her back, eyes still closed. He inhaled a shaky breath as his eyes took her in.

The sun's early rays were snaking their way across her body, highlighting the curve of her breasts. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath, the early morning chill causing her nipples to harden. Before he could consider the consequences, and indeed before he was even aware, he felt himself harden.

The blinding pain that was pounding through his skull was now muted to a dull roar under the sound of the blood rushing through his body, on a desperate path to his groin. In spite of himself or perhaps for self-preservation, he pulled the sheet over her and went to find some clothes before someone interrupted them in a very precarious position.

He stumbled down the stairs, pulling on a frayed t-shirt and some boxers he found on the way. Elliot through back to the night before, the last thing he remembered was going for drinks with some friends in from out of town. They were planning to drink copious amounts of alcohol since he didn't have to worry about surprising his family, drunk at 4 in the morning.

What he didn't understand, was why his house looked like several fraternity brothers had been squatting there. Instead of the general clutter of case files, toys, and the occasional stray sock, the coffee table was littered with endless bottles, and impossibly full ashtrays. His eyes scouted around for a cell, he hadn't found his in the bedroom and didn't want to risk waking Olivia. " Please let it be Sunday, " he chanted as he picked through the disarray that was once his living room.

It wasn't until he ventured into the kitchen that he was able to breathe again. There on the kitchen table were his and Olivia's guns, badges, and phones. He checked the date, the kids wouldn't be back until tomorrow and Kathy would be 2 days later than that, he sighed heavily and slumped into a chair. Bits and pieces from the night began to seep in, and as he look around the events came back to him.

Fin and Munch had come to the bar for drinks as well…and then Liv came later, but they were fighting…..he couldn't remember about what. He remembered that he'd nonchalantly told Liv about their plans when she's asked. " It's just going to be the guys, some old friends nothing too serious….but feel free to stop by if you're not too busy Benson", he'd said," I know you're always having those priceless dating adventures." She'd narrowed her eyes then and told Fin and Munch she'd see them there.

All the stress was getting to him he supposed, and he took it out on Liv as was his usual fashion. Elliot remembered very little after that. Olivia came later as she promised, but they didn't speak the whole night, only anxious looks when the other wasn't looking, and glares when they were. They must have all had too much to drink, and ended up back at his place… "But how did the guys let us take it this far?"He thought. They'd always fought the attraction and never let it grow into anything tangible, just stolen moments or intense glances that often left them both breathless. But, never this…never while he was married, and never in the bed he shared with his wife. Something else had to have happened, and as soon as Olivia was up they'd figure it out together. "After all," he thought, "we are partners".

He sighed loudly, eased himself out of the chair and made his way upstairs to Olivia. She was fully awake by the time he got there. He peeked through the slightly open door, catching her just as she was fastening the last few buttons on her blouse, he watched the lacy cups of her blue bra disappear behind her form fitting blouse.

Her hands stilled when she saw him, and she looked up, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. She dropped her hands to her sides and shook her head. "Elliot….I" he cut her off, raising his hand as if to say stop. Elliot took tentative steps toward Olivia until he was close enough to reach out a shaky hand and touch her. Perhaps it was the heat that had suddenly enveloped the room, or the slight tremble in her lithe form, but he couldn't stop himself from getting closer to her.

He reached out to her, threading his fingers through her silky hair and pulled her slowly toward him. She made no move to stop him; her eyes were focused on his lips, darting frantically between them and his eyes. He ended their torture when he closed the distance between them, touching his lips softly to hers. He'd planned to wake her up, and figure a way out of this mess, but his plans failed miserably when he saw her, smelled her. As their mouths opened for one another, the kiss deepened and Elliot was walking her toward the bed. Then Elliot was on top of her, kissing her, and whispering her name over and over,

Next Chapter: hands will be laid, this is rated M for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

Note: Sorry for the lateness of the post, my first story and I'm already off to a bad start. But let's not be too distraught, I also neglected True Blood, Weeds and the Big C because this week has been less than fun. Besides, I had to make sure I was in the right mind frame for this….

_II. Interruptions_

Never in her life, not even when Lowell Harris had her pinned in the dirty basement of a prison, had Olivia been completely controlled by a man. She always found her own hands pinning his wrists, as she rode out her pleasure first; her muscles tensed, waiting for an opportunity to flip him onto his back where she could set the pace. But now, with the blood rushing furiously beneath her skin she felt herself yielding instantly to Elliot's touch. As his hands pulled her to him, she fell into him… her eyes heavy and her breathing labored.

She felt him kiss her; she felt Elliot's soft, firm lips against hers and soon his warm tongue plying her lips open. His hands went to her pants, deftly unbuttoning, and letting them fall to the ground. Before she could step out of them, his hands were moving to the buttons on her shirt. He was much less kind to them, and ripped the soft fabric with a smile. Olivia felt herself falling further into him, her legs no longer willing to support her weight.

Elliot held her, his large hand splayed across her back, while his other hand was busy caressing her breast through the cup of her bra. She wrapped her arms around him, delighted at the solidness of him, his comforting smell, the hardness she felt growing between them. Then, she was being lifted and the bed was beneath her. Their kiss paused for a moment while he positioned himself over her fully, his aching groin sliding roughly over her sex. Olivia's legs fell apart limply as Elliot continued to drag himself over her. She was listless, unable to do much more than whimper something resembling his name. While they'd obviously had sex the night before, she could barely remember it.

The intense emotions she was now experiencing should have bombarded her last night, their first time. Now, having been repressed by horrific amounts of alcohol, they rushed at her unbidden. Olivia knew she was going to have sex with Elliot again, in his house, while his family carried on unawares, she also knew that she couldn't afford to care.

Their lips broke apart with an audible pop as he raised himself off of her just enough to reach between them. Elliot tore his shirt off, throwing it across the room and made his way back toward her. Olivia sucked in a shaky breath as Elliot ran two fingers between her breasts, along her stomach, and into her panties, and then inside of her slippery, wet, center.

She rocked into him as he gently began to explore her inside. She felt his fingers twisting inside of her, pushing in and pulling out at a delicious pace. As the pressure began to build inside her, she whimpered louder, thrusting her hips into his hand, he kissed her again.

Suddenly pulled his fingers out, hastily fumbling with his shorts as Olivia watched her mouth was slightly agape as she saw him, throbbing and discolored with readiness for her. They hadn't thought about consequences, there hadn't been time for that when everything had fallen into place so perfectly. He reached out and threaded his fingers through her hair. He was looking at her so intensely, gauging her willingness to consciously enter into adultery with him, so she did the only thing she could do. Olivia moved to kiss him, her hips rising up to meet the throbbing heat between his legs when, from downstairs the phone began to ring.

Elliot's eyes flew open from whatever drugged haze he'd been under the last 10 minutes. He felt Olivia shift under him, and moved away quickly, shooting a guilty look her way before commencing a search for his clothes. He watched Olivia sit up, and look around pensively for something to put on, since he'd ripped her shirt not 5 minutes prior.

He picked his t-shirt up and handed it to her, placing a hasty kiss to her temple, and running downstairs. The phone stopped ringing just as he reached the kitchen. There was only one missed call, from Munch. He felt relieved somehow, that now he wouldn't have to mention Kathy or the kids to Olivia, reminding her of the sheer wrongness of their actions. The little voicemail icon beeped loudly, shaking him from his reverie and he punched into the code to listen.

Olivia had been tentatively making her way downstairs, collecting her clothes and attempting to brush her hair into something presentable, she walked into the kitchen quietly, assuming that Kathy was calling and that she'd have to endure the awkwardness of being thrown out of his house like a harlot. Olivia stopped short however, when she saw the look on Elliot's face.

His eyes were wide and his brow furrowed, the intensity in his face giving her pause. He saw the concern in her eyes, and pressed put the phone on speaker. Munch's voice, gravely with exhaustion filled the room as Elliot replayed the message. "Stabler, man, pick up the phone. I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing….I hope you kept your promise to escort Detective Benson to your daughter's bedroom, to sleep it off. You did promise us about 20 times before you kicked everyone out of your house. Tell me she slept it off alone man, because we both know this won't end well….call me back."

Olivia was silent as she took in the message, cautiously looking at Elliot only when it was over. "It's ok Elliot", she started, "everyone was drunk and everyone knows that we were drinking, they wouldn't have just let me stay here if they were really so appalled by the idea of…us." But his conscience was in overdrive now, she wasn't standing in front of him in a bra looking vulnerable and irresistible, she was standing in his kitchen, imploring him not to discount what was happening between them, he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't. She saw the conflict that was emerging in his mind.

He looked at her steadily though, and never once breaking eye contact he walked toward her. Her heart began to beat faster, they'd been in this position before…with Elliot stalking toward her and it nearly ended in sex. This time however, he merely wrapped his warm arms around her trembling body, rubbing his hands up and down her back, his head resting on her shoulder.

She returned the hug fervently, and for what seemed like hours they slowly rocked back and forth in his kitchen. "I don't regret a thing", he whispered into her neck, "not a fucking moment of it, Olivia." Then he ended the hug, pulling away but kissing her firmly on the forehead. She was as vulnerable as she'd ever been. Elliot was the man for whom she'd die, the only man she ever imagined being with.

She never let herself think the thoughts for too long, because she was afraid he would see the longing, and know her greatest wish was simply him. His rejection would be the end of her, the end of their partnership, and perhaps even her time with SVU.

As if sensing her resignation, he cupped her face his hand, forcing her gaze to his "This isn't over, but now I think we both have a lot to think about. Kath and the kids…." She stopped him abruptly, and Olivia whispered, " it's ok El…you have a family, I understand….we had this time together, and it wasn't perfect but maybe it's all we get….I can't have this be us, cheating and home-wrecking, our partnership represents so much more than a drunken fuck, I won't let this be our defining moment, I…."

He cut her off with another intense kiss, and she though she struggled at first, she again acquiesced to his touch his kiss and melted into him. They pulled away slowly, and as he smiled down at her… she was surprised to see his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I don't know exactly what this is" he said gesturing between them, "but I know that whatever we become, will be worth the hell that's to come….you know I have Kathy and the kids, but there's so much more to this situation that I've let on about…and with Eli getting older, let's just say we both have had an eye to the door. "

Her eyes widened at this, why hadn't Elliot told her they were having problems again, and was this just a reaction to that? She sighed and forced a smile on her face, " Ok Elliot, I'm not going to say I don't want to explore this with you….but I don't want you to wake up from this post-coital haze and decide that you don't want us to go any further." Elliot narrowed his eyes slightly, "you weren't concerned about us going too far when my fingers were inside of you, Olivia." At that, her hand flew to her chest and she shook her head incredulously at him.

He immediately regretted his harshness, but he was also afraid that she would pull away and leave him with nothing but the memory of her. Elliot sighed and said, "I'm sorry Olivia that was unnecessary….I just don't want you running from this, I need us to see this through". She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, "its ok….but what are we going to do about Munch? I don't think we should tell anyone we've slept together until we process things…we have to lie to him." Elliot looked a bit defeated, but nodded at her request. She was right of course, while he'd been fighting with Kathy more and more, they hadn't explicitly discussed a divorce, and Eli _was _still young. They needed to decide if they were just recovering from a one night stand, or preparing to launch a relationship.

They stood in unsteady silence for another few moments, each contemplating the other, when the phone rang again. This time it was Kathy, and Olivia took that as her cue to leave. She smiled sadly at him and left, her head still whirling about Elliot's confession that he and Kathy were having problems.

Elliot waited about 30 seconds after getting off of the phone with Kathy before throwing some clothes on and jumping into a cab. He beat Olivia to her apartment by five minutes and was waiting on the front steps when she rounded the corner. Her pace quickened as she approached him, taking in his scruffy growth, and rumpled shirt. "The kids, won't be home tonight, I thought I would take you to breakfast….I couldn't leave things this way." He said, taking her hands and lacing his fingers through hers. "Let me just change first, I look a mess", she said as she led him up the stairs and into her lobby.

She went to unlock the door when he pulled her to him, her back flush with his front. She could feel him behind her through their clothes, insistent. "You look like you were fucked last night and fingered this morning…if it was up to me, you'd look like this ALL the time" he rasped into her ear. She turned to look at him, surprised at the lust she saw in his eyes.

They kissed deeply, soft sucking sounds emanating from them as they stood, quite exposed in her lobby. It took the quiet cough of Olivia's neighbor stop them, and only as far as her front door. As soon as the lock slid home, Elliot was pressing her into the door and pulling desperately at her pants, he smiled at her devilishly and whispered, "we'll eat later", before hoisting her legs around his waist and carrying her over to her couch.

Next: Kathy and the kids return and Elliot and Olivia deal with complications at work

Note: I don't have twitter and all that jazz, but reviews are always a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

…_As soon as the lock slid home, Elliot was pressing her into the door and pulling desperately at her pants, he smiled at her devilishly and whispered, "we'll eat later", before hoisting her legs around his waist and carrying her over to her couch._

Olivia hadn't even registered Elliot lifting her into his arms before she was shoved into the sunken cushions of couch. She was able to breathe for only a moment before the crushing weight of his over-heated body pressed deeply into her.

His lips found hers for what seemed like the thousandth time that day; He kissed her hard, almost bruising her lips, and stealing her breath. She could only press herself further into his erection, her hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt, and her heels digging into his calves. Olivia felt herself getting lost in Elliot all over again. Her conscience seemed to grow suspiciously silent whenever Elliot was slipping a finger inside of her panties, or kissing her like he wanted to devour her whole.

Even these thoughts were abandoned, when Elliot slowed and began kissing his way along her neck. She was still wearing the shirt he'd loaned her, since hers had been ripped. She shuddered as Elliot slid his warm hand underneath the hem of her shirt, sliding up her stomach and settling around the warm softness of her breast.

She was certain he could feel the hardness of her nipple through her bra, which had miraculously survived his amorousness. "Liv" he whispered, "Let's take this off….I need to see you". She shivered visibly as he began to pull the shirt over her head. He took her in, the sweet honey of her skin, her lips, swollen and pink from his kisses. His eyes roved downward, drawn to the tops of her breasts, which were rising and falling rapidly from her panting breaths.

Subtly, he licked his lips and raised himself off of her. She looked at him with slight confusion in her eyes. "This deserves a better setting than your couch" he said, gesturing toward her bedroom door. She smiled shyly, and let him lead her slowly into her bedroom.

Olivia never thought that she would be walking through her apartment in a bra, toward her bedroom, holding hands with Elliot. She was becoming accustomed to this intimacy astonishingly fast, and hoped that she wouldn't miss it badly when it was gone.

Elliot snapped her out of her reverie, stopping beside her bed. Her breathing intensified as he unzipped her pants for the second time that day. They fell at her feet and she gingerly stepped out, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra. She smiled shyly at him, reaching out slowly for his shirt when he sprang at her with a deep growl.

She cried out in shock as his he grabbed her ass with both hands, lifting her up and against him, his mouth capturing her breasts, biting and nipping as he walked them toward the bed and threw her on it. Olivia managed to situate herself on her back before Elliot covered her.

He didn't hesitate with words or kisses; he simply looked her in the eyes, smiled brilliantly, and slid himself inside of her with one powerful stroke. Elliot and Olivia moaned together, the different cadences of their voices complementing one another as they ground madly into one another.

Elliot pounded into Olivia, his hands grasping at her thighs as sweat began to pool between them, loosening his grip. He growled in frustration, and hoisted her legs over his shoulders, lifting her ass off of the bed, and opening her fully to him. He never stopped his movements inside of her, and the marvelous friction didn't stop either.

Olivia and Elliot felt it coil deep inside, fueling their love-making with promises of the pleasure to come. She came around him quickly with a deafening rush that left her tingling and twitching around him. Elliot was not long to follow, not considering the risk of pregnancy for a couple of their years; he came eagerly inside of Olivia, and wondered how he'd gone so long without this, without her.

He pulled out of her slowly, the sensitivity nearly too much for them both the bear. They lay beside one another, breathing heavily together, smiling at their own thoughts as they replayed the events of the day. Elliot looked over at Olivia, and felt his heart beat falter when she looked back at him.

Her wavy hair fell over her face, sticking to her forehead with sweat. She was beautifully flushed, the rosy hue giving her a girlish glow in the late afternoon light. He reached out and stroked her cheek, and smiled as she pressed a kiss to the inside of his palm.

The peace of the moment was broken when a siren went by the open window. Immediately their minds flashed to work, to SVU, to responsibility, and inevitably to Elliot's wife and children. They watched the emotions cross the other's faces but Olivia spoke first. "We never did have that talk Elliot, we were….distracted." She smiled , " I know you have to go get the house together before everyone comes home….and I think we really do need to talk. "Olivia was propped up in bed now, her sheet loosely covering her chest, and Elliot was trying with all of his might not to stare at her cleavage, his growing erection as testament to his failure.

She watched him shift uncomfortably and shook her head; dropping the sheet, she knelt in bed, drawing him up with her. They kissed deeply, hands sliding along the curve of a spine, dancing at the moist heat of their sexes. She kissed him quickly one last time before moving away toward her clothes, and the realities of their situation. He dressed quickly, the thoughts now racing through his mind unbidden.

The complications of a divorce, explaining things to the children, their jobs, and of course, Olivia….how she would fare in all of this. He followed her into the kitchen and watched her root around in her kitchen for coffee. They hadn't said much since the bedroom, and wouldn't have the opportunity for quite a while. Elliot took a deep breath and walked over to her. His hands stilled her actions, turning her shoulders toward him.

Elliot told her what he knew she needed to hear, and what he'd been saying every day for the last few years. "Olivia, I want you…I've wanted you for a long time, and now that we've been together, I don't think that I can ever go back." His eyes were boring into hers, his hands now gripping her biceps.

She tentatively reached for him, stroking his hair and shaking her head. " Talk to Kathy, go see your kids…I know you won't do anything careless with either of us, just take the time you need…if we do this, it has to be done right Elliot." He nodded, a sad look marring his usually handsome face , kissed her quickly, and left.

Olivia continued making coffee, her thoughts straying every few seconds to Elliot and their current predicament. She wondered what had happened that night besides drinks that led them to now. They'd been drunk before, and now in the silence of her apartment, without his oppressive presence she was able to reflect on their unusual behavior.

The evening however, was a series of swirling gray memories punctuated by the sound of clinking glasses, and the hazy memory of a man's face…but whoever it was, remained a mystery.

She tried to shake the thoughts from her head to focus on her coffee, and the work she needed to prepare for Monday. If Elliot wanted to talk to his wife and do this, then he would and she wouldn't pressure him to death about it. Her mind focused endlessly on his reunion with Kathy.

Either way they would not be able to remain partners. She would leave him and SVU if he stayed with Kathy; she knew that in her heart it would ruin her every waking moment. She also knew that being together would enrage IAB to no end; they'd be split up at best or even reassigned to different departments. "One day at a time "she whispered to her empty apartment, and made her way over the couch and to the stack of files on her coffee table.

Elliot jumped from the cab, after hastily throwing cash at the driver. He had been so wrapped up with Olivia and their indiscretions, that he hadn't really scrubbed the house of the evidence of their debauchery. He didn't want to risk Kathy and the kids coming home to bottles strewn about.

The first of his family was due within the hour, and with that thought repeating in his mind he scoured the house for evidence of Olivia, and of their first night and day together. He was placing the last dish in the sink when Kathy and the twins came bursting through the door. He'd expected her later, and had to force the look of shock from his face. Affixing a smile to his face, he embraced them each, asking the obligatory questions about their weekend.

As the day went on he was almost convinced that he'd hidden the quiver in his voice, almost convinced that he wouldn't say Olivia's name in his sleep, almost convinced that he could tell his wife that he was leaving her for his partner…almost.

When Monday came around, Elliot was so excited to see Olivia that he awoke at dawn and looked over expecting to see her, only to find Kathy's blond head. He couldn't stay in the house another moment, and went to the precinct to work out his excess energy and frustration. If Olivia had been there beside him, he would be relieving his tension in other ways. As he did his reps, his muscles burning with each lift, his mind strayed to Olivia, her addictive taste, and how she looked beneath him with her head thrown back as she came around him. After the coldest shower Elliot attempted to work at his desk, attacking a daunting pile of paperwork when Olivia came in with Munch. He had an odd look on his face, which gave Elliot pause. Munch gestured toward the cribs, mumbling something about needing to talk. Elliot eased himself from his seat, his pulse quickening with every step as he followed him. He was afraid to look back at Olivia who'd been watching their exchange with great interest. He closed the door behind them and turned towards him.

Elliot shrugged his face a mask of confusion. Munch bristled noticeably at that and said, "What's going on Elliot? I left you a few messages, you and Olivia…what the hell happened to you?" Elliot blanched slightly at the onslaught of questions. Olivia said she didn't want Munch and Fin to know yet, but it was obvious that Munch at least was very aware of what they were doing.

" Look, Munch…I know you were worried about Olivia and I that night, it was fine….really nothing, we were just hung over, didn't even pay attention to our phones." Munch narrowed his eyes, "and what about the fight we had to break up between you and your friend James?" Elliot again, seemed dumbfounded. " James," Munch repeated slowly. "You caught him upstairs with Olivia, and lost your mind….threw him out of your house, then you threw the rest of us out….well, except her….is any of this coming back to you?"

Elliot shook his head no; he hadn't remembered any of this. James had been visiting town with a couple of other guys, but Elliot vaguely remembered him coming back to his house. He remembered even less about the rest of the evening, though all he really cared about was the surprise of Olivia in his bed that next morning.

Munch could see that Elliot didn't remember the night. Fin was even more useless than they were, having had the most shots of anyone that night. Munch watched them that night, the tension that was always threaded between them creating an uncomfortable atmosphere at the table.

Olivia would make acerbic remarks in response to Elliot's insensitive ones, their eyes stealing angry glances. Elliot's friends would look between the two of them when their words were particularly sharp. Then, the dynamic began to change around the fourth round of drinks. Shots were delivered, and frowns turned into smiles.

The group came together in their inebriation, and even Elliot and Olivia were swept up in the moment. It wasn't until the dancing started that Munch began question things. Partners didn't whisper in each other's ears or even dance close enough to do so. They'd left for Elliot's place largely to break up the private moments at the bar. It didn't matter, even with the pictures of his wife and kids and the smells of his domestic life everywhere; Elliot was wrapped up in Olivia.

It was no surprise to anyone, considering how proprietary he always was about her. Whether it was a new guy she was seeing or a case she was involved in, Elliot concerned himself with every aspect of her life. He masked it as genuine concern for the integrity of their jobs, but the gentle way he said her name belied his true intentions.

When she started talking to his friend James, it was only because Elliot was reminiscing in the kitchen with Fin and Munch, leaving Olivia and James to find one another near the bathroom. When Elliot saw them Olivia was leaning against the wall, caged by James' body, their voices soft in the dimly lit hall Elliot lost it.

Munch and Fin heard the shouts from downstairs and walked in on Elliot slamming James into the wall by the collar of his shirt. They blamed it on the alcohol when he kicked James out, and even overlooked it when he starting insisting that the rest of them leave about thirty minutes later. They all headed toward the door, stumbling slightly, when Munch heard Elliot ask Olivia to stay. She hesitated for a moment, and they stared at each other, oblivious to the other men watching them in the room. She sighed, and dropped her purse back on the couch.

Munch knew he had to say something and he pulled Elliot to the side. "Promise me you two won't do anything you'll regret tomorrow, remember this is where you and your wife live…with your kids, just sleep it off man", he whispered harshly at Elliot.

Elliot threw his hands up in mock surrender, his face still flushed from the earlier disagreement. "I'll put her to bed in the girls' room, I promise…we just need to talk some things out, it's fine." He didn't believe them, but he left all the same. Seeing Elliot's face this morning was enough to confirm his suspicious, he looked both refreshed and haggard like he'd been up for hours with Olivia, not talking at all. "I just hope you two know what you're doing, this affects more than you two and now…I won't say another word about it." Munch said, and then le left Elliot standing there.

Elliot let the words sink in for a moment before calling Kathy. They needed to talk right away. He wasn't going to cheat on his wife, lie to his children, and he wasn't going to go on without Olivia. She answered on the third ring, her annoyance at being disturbed obvious in her tone.

Before she could admonish him for interrupting her day, he spoke, "Kathy, we need to talk…nothing's wrong with the kids, everyone is fine….but I need to talk to you, we have to meet tonight. "

She was silent on the other end for several awkward moments before suggesting a place near her work, after her shift. She'd hung up before he could even say goodbye, leaving him certain that she knew what he wanted to talk about.

Elliot made his way back to his desk, relieved to find it mostly empty. He slowly took his seat, his eyes never leaving Olivia. She looked at him, puzzled. "What happened with Munch? He wouldn't even look at me when he came back in, "she whispered to him over their desks. He just smiled saying, "he knows…but he's worried about the consequences. This is why I'm talking to Kathy tonight. "

Olivia was stunned; she hadn't really expected all of this to converge on today. With Munch and Kathy knowing, it was only a matter of time before the Captain would be calling them into his office. He looked strangely calm, as if his mind had been made. He reached over, taking her hand in his, and began to speak with an intensity that frightened her, "we're going to do this Liv… be together. I know talking to Kathy is only the first step, but I won't wait another year without you in my life.

Olivia was surprised at the earnestness of his speech, maybe he was trying to reassure her, or himself, but she knew that without him things would continue to get worse. She wouldn't ever be able to giver herself to another man the way she'd given in to Elliot.

He was the face she saw at night, his were the lips she imagined kissing her, his hands cupping her breasts…there would no one else. "What about your children?" she asked softly, expecting a crack in his confident façade, but there was none.

Without hesitation Elliot replied, "The kids are getting older, they've seen Kathy and I fighting for years…and they know how much you mean to me, they'll be alright." He stood, and walked over to her seat knelt beside her , his warm hand covering her thigh and sending a shiver down her spine. "After I meet with Kathy, I may very well be homeless, I want to come home to you tonight…sleep beside you, without worrying about interruptions."

Olivia nodded, smiling as Elliot rose and began to collect his things; he had to meet Kathy in an hour, after which everything would be changing. She watched him leave, wringing her hands nervously in her lap. Olivia managed to pretend to work for about ten minutes before shutting down her computer, grabbing her purse, and heading for her apartment. She'd be there when Elliot as finished with Kathy, prepared for whatever he would throw her way.

Next: El talks to Kathy, more EO ensues, and Cragen begins to suspect that all is not well.

Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

"_Olivia managed to pretend to work for about ten minutes before shutting down her computer, grabbing her purse, and heading for her apartment. She'd be there when Elliot as finished with Kathy, prepared for whatever he would throw her way."_

Elliot planned to arrive at the restaurant first and gather himself. He'd walked around the entire day with dread coiling inside of him, barely able to focus on what was being said to him; the sooner he spoke to Kathy the better for them both. He was stopped short by the sight of his wife, Kathy sitting stiffly at the table, apparently even more eager than he to have this discussion.

With each step he took toward her he imagined a moment in their lives together. His mind graced upon the images of each of this children, their birthdays, holidays, and just moments alone with Kathy. He wondered if he had it in him to end that history, those years of memories and the years to come. But in that same instant his mind went immediately to Olivia's smiling face and he knew there was no dilemma.

Elliot hadn't even sat down yet, and the words were battling their way out of this mouth. Kathy's eyes met his as he approached his side of the table. "You're early" he said, smiling a tight-lipped smile. He shrugged off his jacket and eased himself tiredly into the seat. She stared stonily at him, having not said a word since he arrived. He was at a loss for words all of a sudden.

There was no graceful segway for this conversation, and he could only stare at her, while she stared at him. Their stand-off was mercifully ended by the waiter who hesitantly approached them. They ordered drinks, the conversation never straying beyond the questions posed by their waiter. He delivered the drinks quickly, sensing the necessity for liquid courage. But upon the waiter's departure, Elliot could only watch his retreating back before reluctantly returning his gaze to Kathy.

She was tearing up now and her normally pale skin was flushed red with the effort not to fully cry. Elliot sighed, reaching across the table for her hands. She jerked away from him, her sadness evolving quickly into rage. "Don't you touch me you son of a bitch," she hissed at him. Before he could speak she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of gold jewelry and dropped it on the table.

He squinted at first, not actually believing he could have been so stupid. But there was Olivia's necklace, the same one that Kathy had seen around her neck for years. Elliot was struggling for breath, almost afraid to raise his gaze to hers.

This was not how he wanted her to find out; he wanted to tell her as honestly as it could done. Elliot lifted his eyes with his hands fists at his side, "Kath, I…" he started, but was abruptly silenced by her raised hand. " Don't Elliot, there's nothing to say," she shrugged. "I knew this was either happening all along, or would happen eventually…and to be honest I'm so tired of you and of this shit. I deserve better that you, than the damaged pieces I share with Olivia, with your damn job. "She said this all evenly at him, her voice never rising.

Elliot let her speak; she'd obviously been far more prepared for this than he was. Kathy leaned closer in her seat, her voice lowering further, "Dammit Elliot, we have five children and I just thought that you would have more respect than to fuck her in our bed." She said, her eyes tearing up again at her words. Elliot was silent for a moment, preparing to plead his case to her.

He wanted to point out how miserable they'd been, and the effect it was having on them and their children. Before he could say anything she smiled at him, her face changing into a look that smacked vaguely of triumph. Kathy downed the rest of her drink in one swallow, placing it on the table a little too hard. She leaned back in her chair, "At least I had the decency to go to his place, or sometimes we'd get a room…..but no, never in our bed Elliot."

Elliot sat still, preparing for the adrenaline rush that would send him charging at something inanimate and breakable, but nothing came. After all the time they'd spent together and all the years of life, she had made things impossibly easy to end.

He nodded at her, his eyes darkening as he continued to regard her smug expression, obviously fueled by the cruelty of her admission. "I'll be by to get my things tomorrow; we should discuss when to tell the kids…call your lawyer on Monday because we'll have some ends to tie up." As he spoke, his eyes rested on Olivia's necklace on the table, between them. "If you or the kids need me, I'll be at Olivia's." With that he stood up and dropped some money on the table for the drinks.

Elliot threw on his jacket, his gaze never returning to Kathy. He grabbed Olivia's necklace off of the table and made his way to the front door. Elliot didn't look back at Kathy, and he felt himself letting go of her, freeing up the space she'd occupied for someone far more deserving.

Elliot was surprised that he wasn't more upset; even though he and Olivia were no less guilty he couldn't believe Kathy's nonchalance. He didn't care who the guy was, only that he was decent and would be trustworthy around his children. Olivia would be perfect with them; she always was. Kathy would never be able to say that Olivia wasn't a good woman he thought as he jumped into a cab and headed towards Olivia's place.

Olivia stood over the tea pot, anxiously waiting for the water to boil so that she could have her tea and relax. She was understandably nervous considering that Elliot Stabler, her partner of a decade plus was now leaving his wife for her.

She shook her head, in disbelief at the series of events. Apparently all they needed was a night of binge drinking, and for his wife and kids to be out of town for years of sexual tension to erupt. Their relationship was so all-encompassing however, that everything would have to change as a result.

At the least their partnership would likely end and their friendships would be sorely tested. But giving Benson and Stabler a chance to have at it was worth the trouble and the wait. A series of three sharp knocks woke her from her day dreaming, and she headed to the door. Olivia swallowed hard as she looked through her peep hole, to find Elliot smiling hugely at her. She opened the door, stepping to the side to let him in.

He perused her slowly and obviously as he entered her apartment, letting out an appreciative sigh as he took her in from behind. She'd anticipated Elliot's arrival and was wearing a soft white t-shirt that was cut dangerously low and her nypd shorts she'd caught him admiring when they were in the gym.

Olivia turned hesitantly toward him after locking the door, there was so much to say and to do before they could just BE together. The screeching of her tea pot saved them from the awkward intensity of the situation, and she told him to have a seat while she fixed them tea. He watched her quietly, the soft waves of her hair, the curve of her breast through the thin cotton shirt, the swell of her hips under the shorts, and her long legs still impossibly tan and flawless.

She took her time, making a meticulous cup of tea for them both before heading over to the couch. Elliot waited for Olivia to put the cups down before taking her hands in his. He leaned forward, and placed small kisses on the backs of her hands before looking her in the eye. "Kathy and I are going to speak to our lawyers Monday, tell the kids not long after that, and I'm getting my things tomorrow." He proceeded to tell her about Kathy's own infidelity, and the callous way that their marriage was finally put to bed. Olivia stayed silent throughout his recount, nodding only when it was appropriate.

While she was fairly certain that Elliot wouldn't have deserted her, she still couldn't believe that this was it….that he was free and he wanted her. But he did, and she wasn't going to waste another moment with doubts.

Elliot watched the emotions play across her face, "so, what do you think…I" but before he could finish Olivia had made her way across the couch and was straddling Elliot's lap, kissing him. His surprise lasted for a moment, before his hands made their way up Olivia's t-shirt, stroking the skin of her back. "Liv," he moaned, "I want you so bad".

Olivia began slowly grinding herself onto Elliot's growing erection, while he unhooked her bra. She leaned back, pulling her shirt off, letting her bra slide down her arms, all the while maintaining her pace on Elliot's lap.

He grunted with every undulation of her hips, trying hard to control his finally silencing himself with a mouthful of her soft breast. She moaned as his tongue swirled around her nipple, biting lightly before sucking. She began to increase her speed on his lap, when Elliot growled and used his weight to flip Olivia on her back. "A little eager are we?" He asked as he knelt over her on the narrow couch placing a deep kiss on her lips. He jumped up off the couch and never breaking eye contact he undid his pants, pulling them down with his underwear and kicking them off.

Olivia felt a flood of wetness as she lay there, topless on her couch, licking her lips at Elliot's impressive erection. She'd never had the opportunity to explore him, having been drunk the first time and too frenzied the second. This time, she wanted to taste him as well as touch him. Olivia stood up as well, gasping as Elliot pulled her into him, his erection hot against her abdomen. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed, his fingers tangled in her hair.

One hand made its way down the smooth skin of her back; Elliot filled his palm with the flesh of her ass. He grabbed her, pulling her closer to him and deepened the kiss. They stood there wrapped in the tasting on one another, reveling in the newly acquired freedom to do so. Olivia finally broke the kiss, breathing heaving she looked up at Elliot, and without a word led him towards her bedroom.

Elliot was impatient, and they never made it past her kitchen. He stopped their progress down the hall, turning Olivia around; he lifted her onto the first surface he could reach. Elliot stepped between her open legs immediately, slipping a finger between them to slowly tease at the sensitive flesh between her legs. He moaned at the softness and wetness of her skin, his eyes glazing over and his mouth hanging slightly open. Olivia shifted impatiently at the delicate touch, scooting herself nearly to the edge of the counter. Elliot smiled at this, and slid two fingers inside of her wet center. She gasped at the contact, her hips rocking into his fingers of their own accord. She moaned loudly as he slid his fingers in and out, his thumb swiping her clit with every pass.

Olivia was shaking with the effort of controlling her moans, and keeping herself from cumming around Elliot's fingers. He felt her holding back and slid another finger inside, releasing a guttural moan from Olivia that nearly made him cum on her thigh.

He kept pumping whispering her name, "Liv, you gotta let go….cum baby", abruptly he pulled his fingers out, and dropped to his knees pressing his face between her legs. Olivia nearly fell back as he began licking her relentlessly, sliding two fingers back inside her heat. She felt the orgasm coming on, her lips clenched as she tried to contain her cries.

The heat grew in her abdomen, spreading suddenly as she finally released, her wetness licked away by Elliot's eager mouth. She hadn't even begun to recover when she felt Elliot move back between her legs, his erection swollen against her thigh. He was breathing with some difficulty now; sweat beading on his brow as he tensed at her entrance.

She leaned back on the counter, propped up on her elbows, her legs wrapping around his hips as he thrust into her.

Elliot pounded himself into Olivia, her frantic cries spurring him on. Her wetness created the perfect friction for him as he moved inside of her.

He could only moan with each thrust, their cries echoing throughout the apartment, and he guessed the building. He smiled at the idea, and thrust even harder ripping a scream from Olivia as she began to tighten impossibly around him.

He continued to fuck her as she came, loudly her legs trembling with the force of it. He lifted her ass off of the counter, his hands grasping her thighs and pulling her into him harder. Elliot thrust into her again and again, and with a strangled "Olivia, "came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her body, moaning at the feeling of her warm soft breasts against him.

He pumped inside of her slowly as he rode out his orgasm. Elliot finally stilled inside of her, the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing. They stayed that way, the sweat drying on their bodies for ages, until Olivia shifted uncomfortably on the hard counter. He placed a kiss on her moist forehead, her nose, and then her lips, before easing himself out of her.

He helped her off the counter and pulled her to him. They hadn't spoken, but there was no need when they were beyond words. Olivia pulled him into a hug, "we should shower, and get some sleep" she murmured into his neck. He smiled, his cheek brushing against her hair as he rubbed her back. "We can shower Benson, but I can't promise you I'll ever let you sleep again." Olivia groaned in mock annoyance, pulling Elliot toward the bathroom, "Sleep is overrated; I just hope you can keep up". With a growl Elliot grabbed Olivia, and lifted her, hoisting her legs around his waist, and walking them into the bathroom, his erection rubbing against her sex with every step. Elliot and Olivia were so engrossed in one another; they didn't hear the hesitant tap at Olivia's door.

Richard Stabler walked stiffly away from Olivia's building. He didn't know what to expect when his mother stormed home, her eyes red and puffy, and her lips twisted bitterly. "Where's dad?" he'd asked innocently, not expecting the response that he received. "Why don't you ask Olivia….in fact, why don't you go by there and see how your father's doing….it's his new address after all?"

Richard's eyes screwed up in obvious confusion, "wait, Olivia and Dad are together? Why didn't anyone tell us? What's happening?" His mother simply shrugged, not caring anymore how Elliot was perceived by his children. "Your father is leaving me for Olivia, he told me today….after I found her necklace in our bed." She smiled sadly at the pained expression on his face, " I'm sorry, " she said, " but you're old enough to know the truth…it'll be fi…." but Kathy wasn't able to finish the sentence, Richard was already out of the door, his jacket clutched in his hand, obviously on his way to confront his father.

The first thing Richard heard as he climbed the stairs, were moans floating down the hall as he approached her apartment. He wasn't sure at first which was hers, knocking softly at the door at he thought was right. Then he heard his father cry out her name in that unmistakable way, erasing any doubt in his mind.

Turning away quickly, he nearly ran from the building, pausing long enough to text his sisters what he's heard during his visit. He couldn't believe this was happening, his mind flashing back to Olivia's expression when he'd asked her about his father, and their relationship. She claimed she never slept with him and looking him dead in the eye. With his jaw clenched, he looked suspiciously like an enraged Elliot as he made his way home.

Kathy sat waiting for either Elliot to call her enraged, or for her son to come home…her thoughts strayed to the day's events. She knew the kids would find out about her own adultery, but for some reason couldn't help but feel that Elliot's actions were far worse.

She felt the rage boil inside of her again, the years of resentment at Elliot's relationship with Olivia, the late nights, and the distance that grew between her and her husband with every passing year of their partnership. She picked up the phone and dialed the only number that would really do damage, it was late but she knew he was there…they all were such workaholics. Her heart beat faster with as the phone rang, until she heard a tired voice rasp, "Cragen" into the phone.

Next: Elliot and Olivia deal with Cragen and Elliot's family drama….all while exploring their new relationship.

Note: Sorry for the delay, terribly overworked at the moment… but I have a new story outlined and this one will be finished soon, now my posts should be much more frequent. Thank you for all of the reviews, I honestly didn't expect anyone to take the time to read this….much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

_She picked up the phone and dialed the only number that would really do damage, it was late but she knew he was there…they all were such workaholics. Her heart beat faster with as the phone rang, until she heard a tired voice rasp, "Cragen" into the phone. _

Kathy stayed silent on the other line for a moment, her mouth unable to form the words that would end her husband's partnership, and maybe even his career at SVU. "Cragen," he spoke louder into the phone, startling her into speech. "It's Kathy Stabler, Elliot's… wife," she said bitterly. "I need to speak with you about something that's come to my attention."

Cragen briefly moved the receiver from his mouth to release a deep sigh of annoyance. This wasn't the first time she'd been frantic over something Elliot had done, and he never appreciated being made to feel like their marriage counselor. "What can I do for you Kathy?" he asked tentatively, hoping it wouldn't be too much of a burden for his overworked mind.

"It's about Elliot and Olivia, I thought you should know that they've been having an affair and are currently living together , as of tonight. " Cragen heard the phone click as she abruptly disconnected the line, leaving him with the drone of the dial tone and his heart pounding in his chest.

Cragen considered calling Elliot and Olivia into the office and having them explain themselves. He even briefly wanted to call Kathy back and demand proof that she wasn't just angry with Elliot and trying to hurt him. Neither option was the least bit desirable.

He knew he couldn't afford to lose his best detectives right now; they were so short handed as it was, and the victims just kept pouring in. He scrubbed his coarse hands over his face, falling back into his chair heavily. For now he wouldn't say anything, to see if they could work the cases and keep things professional. Maybe, this would turn out to be nothing….he just hoped that Kathy wouldn't make any other calls that night.

Olivia Benson stretched slightly as she felt her limbs slowly waking up. She was stopped short by the muscled forearm that wrapped around her middle, dragging her into a tight embrace, and a growing erection.

She moved to turn toward Elliot but he stilled her, sliding a hand along the curve of her hip and lifted her leg ,settling himself between her thighs. He could feel the heat coming from her tight, hot, body, and felt himself harden painfully at the thought of burying himself inside of her. "Good morning," he rasped into her ear as he rammed himself in, his hand reaching around to caress her breast as she cried out at his intrusion.

They moved together quickly, Elliot's hips rolling into Olivia as he held onto her tightly. He dropped his head, his mouth moving to her shoulder and sank his teeth into the smooth flesh. He moved faster, his hand falling from her breast and moving to her center. He stroked her wetness as continued to thrust into her, his fingers circling her clit. Olivia could barely breathe, as Elliot slid into her again and again, his fingers rubbing her clit mercilessly. She'd orgasmed more times this week than she had in the last five years, she thought before yet another one ripped through her body. She tightened around Elliot with a sweet whimper, the sensation of her body undulating around him, giving him no choice but to cum inside of her.

Elliot panted into her neck, his hands tracing a path up and down her side. Olivia felt Elliot begin to pull out of her, and tightened her muscles, " don't you dare move," she said, pulling his arm back around her. He laughed, his warm breath stirring her hair. "I just want to see that beautiful face, and kiss those lips….I think I can still do that inside of you," he whispered, pulling out. She turned toward him, her fingers playing at the nape of his neck as he slid inside her again, semi-erect. They laid there then; the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, and the soft smacking of lips as they kissed slowly.

Elliot felt himself harden inside of Olivia as she ran her tongue over his lower lip. They could have continued all day, but then her alarm clicked to life. Olivia smiled against Elliot's lips, placing a quick kiss on him. El reluctantly pulled out of her, heading to the living room, " I have to stop by the house and get my things before work," he called to Olivia as he rummaged around for his clothes. "I'll work out what to do about the kids tonight, and I'll call the lawyer when I get to work." Olivia watched him from the hallway, dressed only in a short gray robe, her hair tousled deliciously from his attentions and her lips bruised from literally hours of kissing.

Elliot turned to her then, "…and after all of that we'll come home, just you and me." She smiled at that, her eyes glistening with the beginnings of tears, despite her best efforts. Elliot calling her apartment was not something she'd ever allowed herself to think about. They'd shared countless days and nights in each other's company, never once crossing that line. But now he crossed the room to her, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her into a kiss.

Her lips were so soft, and she tasted so good that he couldn't help himself, backing them into the wall and untying her robe. She protested slightly, " El, wait…you have to get changed, and I need to get ready….let's save this for la…" he cut her off with a scorching kiss, his lips claiming hers, and his fingers making their way inside of her panties. " Why did you put these on?" he growled into her ear as he ripped them from her crotch, plunging his fingers inside of her.

She could only lean her head back into the wall as he touched her, his long fingers stroking her inside. She felt him press into one spot that nearly made her legs give out. He assaulted this spot until they were both on the floor, her moans waking up the neighbors for the third time.

Elliot finally left, and Olivia took the time to straighten the place and shower, not even letting herself speculate about the conversation he was probably having with his wife. She grabbed her things, clipped on her badge and gun and went to work.

Elliot didn't show for another four hours, but she couldn't bring herself to call him. Olivia was beginning to assume the worst, and was ecstatic when she finally received his message to meet downstairs. They walked several blocks away to a decent coffee spot that wouldn't be riddled with officers. Coffees in hand, they made their way to a table in the back.

Olivia reached across the table, covering Elliot's hands with her own. "Tell me what happened, "she said. Elliot started, "Kathy wasn't there…but the kids were. She told them I left her for you and that we'd been having an affair." Olivia's heart broke at the anguish she saw in Elliot's eyes. His children were very important to him, and for Kathy to use them to hurt their father like this was unforgivable.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief, urging him to continue. "She sent Dickie to your place last night, he heard…us, together and I didn't have the heart to tell them about thier mother and whoever the fuck she's been seeing, too." Olivia pulled her hands back and into her lap, "so they hate us now," she whispered, her eyes moving to Elliot's left hand where a tan line was the only reminder that he'd ever been married. His kids would never accept them because they'd cheated, even if the circumstances were extraordinary.

Elliot saw the worry in her eyes, "I told them how much I loved you Olivia, and I also told them that their mother and I had been unhappy for a long time." She remained silent, and he continued, hoping to assuage whatever fearful thoughts she was having. " I told them that no matter what, I still cared for their mother, loved them unconditionally, and would always do my best for them. I also told that they need to know you're here now, and they have to respect you…no matter what. "

Olivia shook her head, "remember when Dickie asked whether or not we'd slept together?" she murmured to Elliot. "I told him _never_, and here we are begging forgiveness for the very thing." Elliot stopped her, "we are not begging forgiveness Olivia, we are allowing everyone to either be happy for us, or not….and we'll deal with the latter when we get to it."

She nodded silently, his assurance calming her somewhat. "So far, the kids are just shocked about all this change, and Kathy is largely to blame for that. But as far as I know, we still have our work, I've dropped my things at your place, and now we can spend tonight making up for lost time." Olivia tilted her head to the side, amusement sneaking its way throughout her features. She felt some of her anxiety abate.

Elliot was right, they'd probably suffered enough for three lifetimes, and now they had a chance to be together. "Well, if there's one thing I've learned…it's that when Elliot Stabler says "all night", he means it." They both laughed at that, and smiling at one another took sips of their cooling coffee.

Cragen watched through his window as Elliot and Olivia made their way back from what he assumed was lunch. Elliot's late arrival was suspicious but not completely unusual for the detective, but he couldn't help but wonder the extent of what was going on. He shook his head angrily, it was probably true and he knew it. But for years he'd refused to separate them, watching their relationship evolve into something beyond a partnership. They were the best for one another, for the victims that needed them, and for this squad. But as partners and lovers, they would definitely distract one another. If Cragen's experience with them taught him anything, he knew that they would choose one another over the vic now, more than ever. One of them would have to leave SVU, and that decision would be left up to them, he decided. Cragen went back to his desk, thumbing through one of a thousand case files. This really wasn't a good time for either one to leave the department, he thought. So long as IAB remained unaware, he'd play the part as well.

Next: Cragen might be forced to deal with things sooner than he'd like, also Elliot and Olivia get used to the idea of a life together.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

It had been three months since Elliot separated from Kathy and practically moved in with Olivia. He also kept a small apartment near Kathy and the kids for weekend visits, and of course for work purposes. When they decided a relationship was worth exploring, they also realized that their work at SVU was just as important. They agreed to try and finish out the year as partners, and in the mean time would keep things explicitly professional during work hours.

Cragen had managed to ignore Kathy's unpleasant phone call with surprising ease. This was largely due to the good behavior of his detectives, who had not so much as glanced at one another for longer than a second. The entire squad was aware that the thick cloud of sexual tension always surrounding Elliot and Olivia had been dissipating as the months went on. They no longer sat hip to hip during lunch, and weren't caught staring at one another nearly as much. Munch and Fin assumed they'd gotten whatever it was out of their systems, soon forgetting to concern themselves with Elliot and Olivia's ongoing saga.

Elliot was careful never to let his eyes wander to the soft swell of her breasts under an endless array of blouses and blazers. It was easier somehow, because he knew that the moment work ended she was his, and they would have all night.

Work ended early for the detectives, and for the first time since Elliot and Olivia slept together, Fin suggested they get drinks after work. Careful not to look immediately at one another, Elliot and Olivia each gave wholly unconvincing excuses why they needed to get home as soon as possible. Fin however, was relentless and within the hour the entire squad was pouring into a nearby bar.

Elliot and Olivia stood at opposite ends of the place, each engrossed in conversation with other people. By the time Olivia was ready for a drink, the bartender was already placing a drink in front of her, courtesy of an attractive and well-dressed man that had been staring her down since she walked in. Olivia accepted the drink with a slight smile, as her co-workers looked on, aware that she had no good excuse for ignoring his attentions.

Elliot watched all of this with faint bemusement before making his way over to a table of belligerent friends, sitting around a tray of shots. His eyes found Olivia as the tequila ran warm down his throat, the heat spreading across his chest. She was smiling at some guy who was sitting a little too close to her, his body effectively caging her in.

Elliot wasn't jealous because he knew that her flirtations were just for the others. He also knew that they would be home in a couple of hours, with hours of tension to burn off. Despite his self-assurances, Elliot could barely follow the conversation at the table. By now, Fin had joined Olivia and her new friend at the bar and they were taking a second round of shots. The work week wasn't even finished but had been brutal for everyone. The excessive drinking was to be expected, he supposed. Elliot couldn't help narrowing his eyes when they all made their way to the dance floor, Olivia's gaze flitting to his as her friend slipped a hand around her waist.

Elliot struggled to maintain a neutral expression on his face. The tequila was strong, and he was heated. Elliot's possessiveness over Olivia was at its worst now, and watching another man touch what was his sent hot shivers down his spine. He stood up, making his way over to Munch and Fin when an arm reached out, blocking his path.

It belonged to a woman he'd met when he and Kathy first broke up. She was a friend of a friend who'd pursued him relentlessly when she found out he was finally single. He smiled weakly at her, his eyes shooting immediately over to Olivia who had now left Mark, her new friend and was standing in between Munch and Fin, watching him.

Olivia had noticed the woman immediately, and hated her. She was tall, thin, and blonde…very Kathy-esque. It was difficult for Olivia to pretend that she wasn't with Elliot, but she knew that soon his divorce would be final, and they would have to talk to Cragen about transferring. Olivia watched the woman whisper in Elliot's ear, making him blush uncomfortably. She sipped her beer, thinking back to the fourth time they'd made love early that morning. She could still feel a twinge of an ache in her muscles from him holding her legs apart as far as they would stretch, fucking her from behind.

Olivia was happy when Munch and Fin decided to save Elliot. "El, we're going to head somewhere else…just us," they said gesturing for Elliot to come. Making his excuses Elliot strode quickly to the door, not bothering to look back. Olivia smiled up at him, a devious look on her face, "unless you'd rather stay here…she looked pretty good to go, "she said, patting him on the back. He shrugged off their laughter, responding quickly, "wait now, let's not forget Mr. Benson over there, we wouldn't want to deprive you of his company." Before Olivia could retort, Munch broke up the banter and ushered the inebriated group into a cab.

The ride over, Olivia had practically been sitting on Elliot's lap, and could feel him hardening underneath her. She prayed Fin was too drunk to notice the subtle rolling of her hips as they wound their way through traffic. The noise from the radio, and the cab driver's endless chatter surely drowned out Elliot's quiet moans, she thought. The group chose a less crowded bar, where they could talk freely without looking over their shoulder for a superior officer to walk in. Drinks in hand, they settled at a table in the back and Elliot's hand immediately moved to Olivia's thigh.

She tried to focus on the conversation, but his his long fingers were stroking her inner thigh through the material of her slacks. Somehow he managed to carry on, even when his hand moved to the button on her pants, prying them open and sliding the zipper down slowly.

They had been drinking for four hours by now, and everyone's attention was focused elsewhere. Elliot was patient, and he waited for the perfect moment. It finally came when Munch stumbled toward the bathroom, and Fin finally approached the woman eyeing him from the bar. When he was certain they were fairly alone, he slid his fingers into her panties, caressing her tender flesh.

Olivia scooted to the edge of the seat, and Elliot slipped his fingers inside of her, sinking them as deep into her body as he could. "Oh god, Elliot…just like that, "she rasped at him, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. Olivia slowly rode Elliot's hand in the back booth of the bar. She rocked back and forth, opening her legs wider for him as he pumped faster.

Elliot's brow was furrowed as he fucked her under the table, checking constantly to make sure no one was paying attention. Satisfied, he lowered his head to her ear, "I've been thinking about this all day," he snarled as he picked up his pace, "and when we get home, I'm going to fuck you until the sun comes up." She moaned at his words, and came, clenching around his fingers with the last swipe of her clit. Olivia slid back into her seat, buttoning her pants before glancing shyly at Elliot.

Just as smoothly as they'd begun this tryst, they ended it. Munch retuned from the bathroom with yet another drink, railing endlessly about the abuses he'd suffered in the bathroom line. Elliot lifted the fingers that were coated in her wetness to his nose, smelling them discretely before easing himself out of the booth and heading to the bar. He ordered another shot, and texted Olivia to leave in 10 minutes before heading out.

After Elliot left, Olivia waited about ten minutes before Olivia asking Munch if he was ready to go. Fin was nowhere to be seen, having obviously left with his new acquaintance. She ran to the toilet quickly, in a hurry to get home to Elliot. The bathroom was practically deserted, and she sighed in relief at not having to wait in a long line.

Before she made it in someone grabbed her wrist. It was Mark, from the bar earlier that night. Olivia tensed, wrenching her wrist from his grasp and fighting the instinct to mover her hand to her clip. This bar was too far from where they'd met for this to be a coincidence. She turned to leave, but was stopped by his words, "you're very pretty when you cum." Olivia knew immediately that he'd probably followed them there, and had been watching them the entire time. Quickly recovering from her shock, she stepped further away from him and with a terse, "excuse me," grabbed Munch and left.

Olivia headed home, still a little unsettled by Mark's comment. She certainly wouldn't tell Elliot, it would spoil his mood and likely deprive her of a night of sex. Putting the weirdness out of her mind, she started to anticipate her evening. Olivia almost started to hum as her apartment came into view, the light on in her apartment a welcoming sight. Elliot was there, waiting for her and it warmed her heart.

Elliot was standing by the couch when she walked in. He'd decided to forgo a shirt that he'd probably be ripping off anyway; his sweatpants hung low on his hips. Elliot walked over to her, taking her bag from her hands and helping her out of her jacket. He didn't stop there however, reaching for the hem of her tight-fitting shirt and lifting it over her head.

They kissed hard, soft smacking sounds coming from their lips. Elliot lowered his mouth to her breasts, spilling over cups of her bra. "I love how you taste," he said as he nipped at the sensitive flesh, before dropping to his knees before her, "everywhere." With that, Elliot unbuttoned her pants for the second time that day, sliding them and her panties down, and off.

Olivia could barely breathe when Elliot pressed his face between her legs, lapping at her sex with his tongue. She leaned forward, resting her hands on his shoulders. She'd never been with a man that was this dedicated to her pleasure, and this fond of her vagina. Elliot started to stimulate a spot he'd discovered about a month ago, one that made her want tear up with pleasure. He angled his tongue to curve around the nub of flesh, flicking it quickly. His tongue never stopping, Elliot lifted her leg onto his shoulder, opening her up for him, and slid two fingers inside of her. As he swirled his fingers inside of her she came with a strangled cry before collapsing onto his lap.

Elliot lifted his hips just enough to tug his sweat pants down, his aching erection springing free of its confines. Olivia licked her lips, backing off of his lap to pull his pants completely off. She straddled him, settling on his lap and rubbing herself against his hot sex. They moaned at the contact and Elliot pulled her flush against him, his cock pushing at her entrance. "I want you in me now," she moaned into his ear before reaching between them, and putting him inside of her. Elliot's hips jerked up into her, pushing his cock deep inside of her.

Simply being around Olivia left Elliot in a constant state of arousal, but tonight's games had been too much for him. He thrust hard into her, lifting her off of his lap with every thrust, her full breasts bouncing with the force of his movements. He felt her walls begin to flutter around him, and delighted in the delicate contractions of her orgasm. Elliot pulled her into him again, moving deep inside of her and rolling his hips into hers. She came quickly, their tongues tangled together and her hand clutching at the back of his neck. Elliot hit into her a few more times before releasing inside of her.

Elliot fell back with Olivia on top of him, still inside of her. They stayed that way for a while, stoking and kissing before detaching and making their way to bed. Olivia knew they needed to rest, Elliot would inevitably wake her in a couple of hours with his fingers, mouth, or cock, and she had no intentions to stop him. Climbing into bed, they turned sleepily toward one another, kissing softly. Elliot pulled her close to him, running his fingers through her wavy hair, his eyes struggling to stay open, "I love you, " he whispered, the words falling easily from his mouth. Her eyes widened for a moment but just as effortlessly she returned the sentiment, "I love you too, El," she said, before finally succumbing to sleep.

The next day found the 1-6 full of hung over officers, and Cragen's annoyed face. They had all been drinking excessively that night, and were hoping to spend the day catching up on paperwork. Hours passed without them receiving a call until late in the afternoon, when Cragen emerged from his office with a follow-up request on a cold case. It was a rape/homicide that happened a few years ago. But as a favor to his superiors, Cragen promised to put good detectives on it, and since the day was slow he didn't see the harm. Munch and Fin eased themselves gingerly from their desks, shooting dirty looks at Elliot and Olivia and headed out.

The day continued to pass in relative silence until a call came over the radio. Munch and Fin had encountered a problem during their follow-up and had walked in on their suspect, a gun, and his bloodied wife. A scuffle ensued and Fin had been shot trying to disarm the suspect. It wasn't a life-threatening wound, but Munch was riding with Fin to the hospital, and the suspect was being brought in for questioning. Cragen somberly updated them on the situation, and Elliot and Olivia hurried to review the case before questioning him. They sat side by side, glancing at one another whenever their arms would brush. Things were different now, he'd told her he loved her and she said it back; even sifting through grisly murder details couldn't ruin this mood.

Finally, Cragen called them downstairs to question the guy, " He's in interrogation two, try to get what you can out of him….we already have him on at least three counts, but let's see if we can get him to confess to the cold case." Nodding in unison, Olivia and Elliot made their way into the room. They hadn't seen his face, there were a few officers blocking the window, trying to get a look at the asshole that had shot Fin. Olivia stepped into the room only to stop short. Sitting before them in cuffs was Mark, the guy Olivia had just met the night before, the man that had seen them together.

Olivia's face flooded with color as she recalled the things he'd said to her. Mark looked up at them, his expression blossoming into a smile as he realized his good fortune. He spoke first, his head tilted slightly to the side as he took in her obvious discomfort, "you're even more beautiful than you were last night, if that's even possible… Olivia." She looked over to Elliot, whose jaw was clenched tightly, his hands in fists at his sides.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking at Elliot, "you look a little tense…didn't she fuck you last night? You certainly fucked her." Elliot lunged at him then, undeterred by Olivia's shouts in his ear. It took two other officers to drag him from the room and into Cragen's office, where he was met with an even worse surprise. Standing there with a smug look on his face was Tucker from IAB. He must have been called when Fin was shot, to oversee the investigation. Tucker smiled at Elliot, gesturing for him to take a seat before settling himself behind Cragen's desk. With no small amount of pleasure he leaned back in his chair, basking in his obvious triumph, "So, tell us…exactly how long _have _you been sleeping with your partner Detective Stabler?"

Next: Some restructuring is in order, and Elliot and Olivia…progress.

Note: The reviews are so very much appreciated… I've been told I need to work on setting up twitter…we shall see… facebook already rents an entire lobe of my brain, there might not be room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

_With no small amount of pleasure Tucker leaned back in his chair, basking in his obvious triumph, "So, tell us…exactly how long have you been sleeping with your partner Detective Stabler?"_

The precinct had dissolved into a whirring mess since Fin had been shot and Elliot had to be hauled off of a suspect. The few officers that had overheard the exchange in the interrogation room were milling about, too curious about the events transpiring in Cragen's office to work.

Though the blinds were closed and the door shut, little could be done to mute the shouts coming from the office. It was difficult to distinguish who exactly was yelling at whom, but at one point Elliot, Cragen, and Tucker began speaking at once. The conversation continued, uninterrupted by the endless phone calls flooding into Cragen's office.

Elliot slumped in his chair, his breathing slowly returning to normal as his adrenaline rush faded. "I'm sorry I went for him Cap, I just couldn't let him say those things to Liv…especially after what he did to Fin," Elliot said, head.

Tucker sat forward, shaking his head in disbelief, "Let's not even get started on how this looks for the department. You're having an affair with your partner; her…former lover is in an interrogation room calling you out in front of the whole squad after shooting a cop?" Tucker was shouting again, his hands gripping the edge of Cragen's desk. "What the hell am I going to do about you detective, about the two of you?"

Sensing that his detective was about to lose his badge, Cragen interjected cautiously. "Let's everyone just calm down…I highly doubt that Detectives Benson and Stabler foresaw this happening, the obvious conflict of interest simply precludes them from interfering in this case….the only thing we need to concern ourselves with is this partnership."

Cragen looked apologetically at Elliot who was now sitting stiffly in his seat, wringing his hands in his lap. Tucker nodded enthusiastically, "yes, let's bring Detective Benson in on this, since in concerns her….this partnership has been nothing but a headache for me, and I'm more than happy to solve the problem today." Cragen nodded and cracked open the door, gesturing for Olivia.

Olivia had been sitting nervously at her desk, tapping her pen distractedly against the edge of her keyboard when Cragen called her in. She was hoping they wouldn't make Elliot answer for this all on his own. Her only concern was finally resolving the mess they'd made of things. When she walked into the room Tucker and Elliot were still seething at one another, and Olivia's presence in the room only made things worse.

Elliot's heart rate increased as her scent filled his senses. She sat next to him slowly, her arms crossed in front of her chest in what he assumed was a defensive pose. Tucker started in on her immediately, "So, to be clear you're screwing your partner, this guy in holding…should we get a head count from you before we start collaring perps?" Elliot moved forward in his seat at that, but was stopped by Olivia's hand on his arm.

"Sir," she began, shooting warning glance at Elliot, "I met the suspect last night and we believe he followed us throughout the evening. There is absolutely no connection with Fin's shooting and I would hope the investigation won't be hindered by our actions."

Tucker absorbed her words with a thoughtful expression on his face. Looking at Elliot and Olivia he shrugged, placing his palms flat on the desk. "Don't worry detectives, your public indecency won't affect our case," he started, "But I would be remiss if I didn't see this as a sign that your partnership should come to an end."

With that Tucker got up and walked to the door, turning to look at Cragen," One of them has to go, I don't care which one….but I want it done by the end of the day." With that he closed the door harshly behind him, the blinds swaying in his wake.

Cragen fell gratefully back into his seat, taking in the worried looks on Elliot and Olivia's faces. When Kathy called him months ago, he'd imagined things going a bit differently. Had IAB not gotten involved he might have been able to manage with a partner swap, but now one of them would have to leave SVU. "Well, there's not a lot to say….you two have made damn sure of that," he said. "I'm leaving it up to you two to decide who will transfer, I'll expect the papers on my desk before the end of the day…now get out of here," he barked, looking everywhere but at them.

They rose from their chairs in unison, walking to their desks in a trance. The other officers tried unsuccessfully to look inconspicuous as they watched Elliot and Olivia. Phone calls went unanswered, and paperwork continued to pile up, but they just sat there staring at one another, oblivious that they were the center of attention.

Elliot and Olivia had spent very few evenings discussing which of them would leave SVU if things came to that. One some level he knew that it would be better for them both to leave the department. They'd given up enough over the years, and he didn't want things to deteriorate with Olivia, like they did with Kathy. They also weren't getting any younger, and he was almost certain that he would be proposing to Olivia within the year…there wasn't infinite time to spend railing against injustice.

But the thoughts ended as soon as they began, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave SVU just yet. Olivia watched him make up his mind, hoping he'd arrived at the same decision as her. She was dedicated to the victims as Elliot and just as addicted to the chase, but these things would seem empty without him. Olivia was thinking ahead to them marrying and starting a family; with Elliot things had a permanent air about them.

"I've already talked to my friend in computer crimes and filled out the transfer papers while you were in Cragen's office," Olivia said quickly, her words running together. "I know you can't leave SVU…and that's ok," she said, reaching across their desks to take his hand in hers. "Everything else is changing, why not this?" Elliot swallowed hard, tightening his grip on her hand. "This is it, now… it's just you and me" he said, stroking her hand with his thumb. "You and me, "she repeated before standing up heading back into Cragen's office, papers in hand.

The transfer went through smoothly, and the end of the month found Olivia at her old desk in computer crimes. Fin had returned from leave to find a new face sitting across from Elliot. Paul was the newest member of SVU, and Elliot's new partner. The seasoned detective got along well with the rest of the squad, and worked well with the victims. Olivia was a little more than relieved when she found out another woman wouldn't be taking her place and even though things were still new, she was optimistic about the future.

Olivia arrived home first, her arms bursting with groceries for dinner. She'd started cooking for them after Elliot complained about her carry-out only diet. Her motives weren't completely altruistic however; Olivia in the kitchen almost always ended with Elliot hoisting her onto a counter, dinner abandoned. She changed quickly into a t-shirt and shorts and started dinner, her apartment quickly filling with the aroma of sautéing goodness.

Elliot whistled appreciatively as he walked into the apartment. There was nothing he appreciated more than the sight of a beautiful woman, and the smell of delicious food. Dropping his things on the nearest surface, he ran up behind Olivia, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck, kissing her skin. "I missed you today," he whispered in her ear before reaching around her and shutting off the stove. She turned in his arms, "you say that every day," she said, wrapping her arms around him and linking her wrists behind his neck.

His hands dropped down to her ass, gently kneading the firm flesh. She pressed herself into him as she placed tiny kisses along his jaw, her lips eventually finding his. They kissed languidly, Elliot's hands roaming from her ass to her chest. "No bra," he moaned as palmed her breasts through the thin shirt. "I wonder what else you forgot to put on," he said, shoving his hands down the front of her shorts. He encountered no barrier, only wetness and luscious heat.

Ignoring his growling stomach, he pulled his hands out of her shorts and unfastened his own. Laughing at his impatience, Olivia pulled him free from his boxers and began to stroke him steadily. Elliot let out a low rumbling moan, losing himself in the sensation of her soft hand around his hard cock. Before she could go any further he gripped her hips, spun her around, and pulled down her shorts. Olivia rubbed her bare ass against his hard body, moaning as as he walked them to the table. Elliot bent her over the hard wooden surface, the coolness of the table contrasting with Elliot's solid heat behind her.

Kicking her legs apart, Elliot ran a hand lovingly along the column of her spine before returning his attentions to her squirming hips. He stilled them with firm hands before grabbing his cock, and rubbing it teasingly along her exposed, pink, slit. From her position on the table she could only feel Elliot, her trembling body belying the urgency of her arousal. She spread her legs in obvious invitation, able only to gasp in appreciation when he finally entered her. The moment seemed to drag on as he inched inside of her, his breath coming hot and hard with the effort not to thrust completely in.

The table creaked underneath them as Elliot finally started to move, slipping in and out of her, "I love you so much Olivia…so much," he choked out, picking up his pace. Olivia pushed back into him, undulating her hips and tightening her walls around him. "Mmm, I love you Elliot," she hummed, her hands gripping the edge of the table as she came shuddering against him. He cried out at the sensation, pushing forcefully into her again and again before cumming inside of her. They moved together a few minutes longer, dreamily riding out the residual contractions. Finally sated, Elliot pulled out of Olivia and helped her off of the table. He reached a hand between her legs, fingering the stickiness he found there as he lowered his head for a kiss. Elliot loved how comfortable they were together, standing naked in their living room with his fingers inside of her.

This time it was Olivia's growling stomach that interrupted them, and she reluctantly pulled away from Elliot, "I have to finish dinner, and then we need to plan the kid's visit this weekend," she said, fastening her robe and heading into the kitchen. Elliot pouted unconvincingly before throwing on some discarded sweat pants and helping her finish cooking. They had been trying to arrange more days with Elliot's children, especially Eli, who was taking the divorce a little hard. But the older children seemed to be coming to terms with everything and were pleased with their father's obvious happiness. Surprisingly, Kathy was the one to thank for that. When she realized Elliot never told the children about her adultery, a lot of her resentment faded and she was able to see how unfair she had been. They weren't quite friends yet, but everyone was cordial for the kids' sakes.

As they ate, Elliot updated Olivia on the developments from his new case. Olivia was well aware of the heinous things an SVU detective had to endure, and for once Elliot felt secure unburdening himself at home. Their relationship, though new, was the most satisfying he'd ever had. After dinner they washed dishes together, Elliot fingering the tie to Olivia's robe every few minutes. She could only smile at him, and kiss him when the urge to do so became unbearable.

With fatigue from the day setting in, Elliot nodded toward the bedroom, his body eager to lie down. Falling into the bed, he immediately opened his arms for Olivia who settled against him, her head resting on his chest. Elliot stroked her hair lightly, smoothing the tangles he'd made earlier. He felt Olivia relax against him, her body melting into his, the constant drone of the traffic outside lulling her into a much-needed sleep.

Theirs was not a torrid love affair, replete with passionate declarations and fights in the rain. Elliot and Olivia knew that there would ever be room for anyone else in their lives. They were content to simply be together, and that in itself was worth it. Elliot shifted, tightening his arms around her. He would propose one day soon, they weren't young and wasting any more time seemed like a terrible idea. His eyes sought out the dresser where he'd hid an engagement ring under their t-shirts and shorts. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he closed his eyes and matching his breathing to hers, was soon asleep himself.

The morning found them tangled together, moving in an unmistakable rhythm. Olivia opened her legs wider to Elliot as he pushed deeper inside of her.

The years had shaped them around one another, the horrors they'd witnessed eroding them like a river. Elliot stayed inside of Olivia, long after they found their release, their bodies fitting snugly together. She kissed him sweetly in the early morning light, still unable to believe that with everything that happened, the universe was letting them be together. Pulling back slightly, she regarded him curiously for a moment. Before he could ask, her lips were covering his and he couldn't seem to remember how to form words. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered against his lips before sliding down his body. Elliot's eyes widened as her mouth enveloped his cock," Neither would I baby," he laughed, falling back into his pillow, "neither would I."

-Fin

Note: To address any concerns, this story was an original endeavor and any similarities to other works are purely coincidental. I hope everyone enjoyed the story; it was definitely fun to write.


End file.
